


Make Love, Not War

by Lopithecus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League: War, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Clark visits Bruce after they defeat Darkseid to "thank" Bruce for saving him.





	Make Love, Not War

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Make Love, Not War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670368) by [Fiona0707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707)



> Unpopular opinion - I actually really enjoyed Clark’s arrogance in Justice League: War. XP
> 
> This takes place right after the Justice League: War movie.
> 
> Enjoy!

Soft feet land on the stone cave floor, making barely a sound. Bruce stops typing on the computer, looking up with a smirk. When he turns around, Superman is standing there, the Kryptonian’s own sly smile plastered on that face. Clark’s eyes travel the length of Bruce’s body slowly, taking in the way Bruce looks in the Bat uniform. The Kryptonian’s grin grows and Bruce licks his lips, his body heat rising.

“Superman,” Bruce greets, standing up and crossing his arms. He wants to see how long the game they are playing will be. They both had felt the attraction to each other on the battlefield, both know exactly what is about to happen. But that doesn’t mean they can’t have a little fun with dragging it out longer. “You found me.”

Clark takes a confident step towards him. “It’s not hard when one knows you’re Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce’s cowl is pushed back, exposing his entire face to the Kryptonian. He returns the alien’s previous action by looking Clark up his body. The man is quite muscular and Bruce’s imagination runs wild with what must be waiting for him under that suit. “To what do I owe this visit?”

Another step towards Bruce. “I wanted to thank you for coming to rescue me from Darkseid.”

“Oh,” Bruce lowers his arms, raising an eyebrow. “And how exactly do you plan on… _thanking_ me?”

Clark’s head tilts down a little, causing the Kryptonian to look through eyelashes. The alien mimics Bruce by raising an eyebrow, smile coming full force. Before Bruce can say anything else, the Kryptonian is on him, the only warning having been a gush of air as Clark uses his super speed.

Bruce is slammed into the desk, grunting with the impact, as Clark’s mouth attacks his viciously. Bruce kisses the Kryptonian back, pushing his tongue into that awaiting mouth, his hand making its way into Clark’s hair to fist it roughly. Clark’s tongue meets his own, both sliding together vigorously. Clark’s hands find their way to Bruce’s suit, pulling the armor and Kevlar off quickly and leaving Bruce’s chest bare.

As Bruce tries to find the same seem in Clark’s own uniform, Clark eagerly moves onto Bruce’s pants, sliding them down over his ass. They don’t make it all off before those hands are back on his bottom, squeezing his cheeks. Clark groans with want and Bruce finally finds the hidden zipper in the back of the Kryptonian outfit. He pulls it down as fast as possible, pushing the strange material down Clark’s shoulders, exposing the alien’s chest. He rubs his hands down that broad chest, nails scraping over impenetrable flesh all the way down to where Bruce left the Superman outfit hanging off Clark’s hips. Bruce sticks his hand down the spandex, grabbing a hold of the Kryptonian’s cock.

Clark pulls back from his mouth and smirks wide at Bruce as Bruce strokes Clark’s cock slowly. “Eager, are we?”

Bruce huffs and stills his hand. “Keep that up and I’ll stop right now.”

Clark’s smile turns playful, mischievous, and yanks the rest of Bruce’s pants off, the sound of tearing echoing in the cave. Bruce ignores it, deciding to deal with it later. Right now, he is too busy. Clark’s mouth is on him again, lapping at his neck and biting him there hard enough to bruise. Bruce gasps, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck and pulling at Clark’s hair. Clark responds by sliding a hand up Bruce’s own chest, placing both hands behind Bruce’s neck.

Clark steps closer to Bruce, causing Bruce to lean onto the desk more. The Kryptonian then pushes the rest of the Superman uniform off, exposing the rest of that glorious, unmarred body. In response, Bruce wraps his legs around Clark’s waist while Clark starts thrusting shallowly. Both their cocks rub against each other causing both men to moan with need.

Pulling away, Clark smirks confidently at him before dropping to the cave floor. The Kryptonian places both hands on Bruce’s hips and takes Bruce’s cock into that hot, wet mouth, sucking him down with wanton enthusiasm as Bruce withers in his grasp. Bruce throws his head back with a long, loud moan as his cock slides into Clark’s throat, the Kryptonian swallowing around him. The heat of it is overwhelming and Bruce grabs a fistful of Clark’s curls, thrusting into that mouth.

He’s panting hard, allowing the pleasure to build and build, feeling as his orgasm nears. But then Clark is pulling off him, wrenching that head out of Bruce’s grasp with ease. The Kryptonian looks up at him through eyelashes and Bruce feels a wave of heat rush through his body and down to his hard cock. He wants to be ravished by this man, used, controlled, dominated. He had paid attention to how Clark had fought in battle, felt the pull of lust at how strong and confident the alien had been. If it weren’t for the fact that they were fighting for their lives at the time, Bruce would have gladly had sex with Clark then.

Clark lifts Bruce’s legs up, setting them onto those broad shoulders. The Kryptonian smiles, all teeth, and then lifts Bruce’s hips. Bruce falls back onto the desk more, practically lying on top of it now. “Rao, you’re so hot,” Clark breathes, his breath ghosting over Bruce’s ass. Clark’s hands grab a hold of his cheeks and spreads them, the wetness of a tongue running over his hole.

Bruce curls his hand into a fist and bites on it, stifling his groan. Clark’s tongue circles his entrance and then goes hard, piercing him repeated. Bruce yelps at the sudden intrusion and then moans around his fist, squeezing his eyes shut. It feels good and if Clark’s tongue can feel this amazing, Bruce can only imagine what the Kryptonian’s cock is going to feel like. “Yes,” he sighs, his head falling back onto the desk hard.

He hears Clark chuckle and then that wonderful tongue is removed and replaced by a spit slicked finger. Bruce groans loudly, his head turning to the side. His breaths come in gasps as Clark pumps that finger in and out of Bruce and Bruce feels himself clenching and unclenching around the digit. “Hmm,” Clark hums, cheek resting against Bruce’s thigh. “Look at you, so badly wanting to be fucked by me.” The Kryptonian sounds arrogant and it goes straight to Bruce’s crotch. Pre-cum leaks out of Bruce and onto his stomach, Clark’s hand coming up to play with his balls. “Don’t worry, Bruce, I’ve been wanting to have sex with you since the battlefield, to feel you around my cock.” Clark licks a stripe over Bruce’s balls. “Watching you fight made me so horny, made me so hard for you, Bruce.”

There’s a rush of air with the distinct feeling of loss and then fullness again within the matter of seconds. Bruce now has two fingers penetrating him, both being slicked with something other than spit. Clark reaches up and places a bottle of lube onto the desk. “How,” Bruce swallows thickly, “did you know where that was?”

Clark chuckles again, adding a third finger which causes Bruce to moan in more pleasure. “I looked for it.” A fourth finger and Bruce gasps, his hole spasming around Clark’s fingers. “So hungry for me.” Clark pulls his fingers out and stands, Bruce sliding off the desk. Clark catches him and flips him around, slamming his torso onto the desk to expose his ass. Clark leans over him, getting close to Bruce’s ear and lining up to his entrance. “You ready?”

Bruce looks at the Kryptonian, trying to match the alien’s arrogance with a challenging smirk. “No condom?”

Clark smirks back, eyebrow rising. “Do I need one?”

“Depends,” Bruce states. “Can you carry any diseases?”

Clark’s smirk turns smug. “No.”

Bruce wiggles his hips, enticing Clark. “Then get on with it. I won’t wait all day.”

“Dirty, dirty boy,” Clark says as he begins to push in, cock having been already slicked up with lube at some point.

Bruce gasps and squeezes his eyes shut tightly, his hand closing into a fist once more. He leans his head down, forehead pressed to the desk. Clark takes Bruce’s right leg and hauls it up, bending it so it can be perched on the desk as well. It allows Clark better access to Bruce’s ass, the man sliding into Bruce deeper. Then the Kryptonian begins moving, setting a slow but firm pace, slamming into him with measured thrusts. Bruce pants with it, sweat running down his face and dripping onto the desk. Pre-cum continues to leak from his aching cock and onto the stone floor, Bruce’s desire overwhelming him.

Bruce shakily reaches down and grabs a hold of himself, stroking in time with Clark’s thrusts, loud groan escaping his throat. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoes in the cave, Clark’s pants loud in Bruce’s ears. “ _Clark_ ,” Bruce whines and Clark leans over him, hips picking up speed, teeth digging into his shoulder hard.

“You like that?” Clark asks, out of breath and close to his ear once the Kryptonian unlatches from Bruce’s shoulder.

Bruce can’t respond with coherent words, unable to breathe. He mumbles lowly, eyes half lidded and body jerking with each thrust. Bruce is getting close now, his hand speeding up on his cock and he can feel Clark’s thrusts faltering. They both moan their pleasure, each making their way to their inevitable release.

“ _Good_ ,” Bruce manages to gasp out, swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth. “So _good._ Gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.” His body shudders with bliss and then locks up as he reaches his peak. “Cum-cumming,” he stutters, throwing his head back and moaning heavily, shooting his cum onto his desk.

Clark groans in his ear low and his thrusts turn shallow and desperate as the Kryptonian orgasms, filling Bruce’s ass up with hot cum. Clark’s thrusts come to slow stop, both of them panting hard and trying to catch their breaths. After a while, Clark sits up, peeling his body off Bruce’s sweat soaked one, pulling out carefully. Bruce turns around and sags to the floor. Clark sits beside him heavily.

The Kryptonian smiles at him. “That was good.” The satisfied smile on that face turns sultry and mischievous. “Maybe there’s something to working as a team after all.”

One corner to Bruce’s mouth turns up, seductive and playful. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
